The New Era
by saksandstarbucks
Summary: When Massie leaves for England and leaves Alicia as the 9th grade alpha, can Alicia successfully run the Pretty Committee with the stress of her social life, friends, and school to give OCD Prep the beautiful ruler they deserve? Or will she cave and return to her beta ways?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**6:35 AM**

**September 3rd, 2012**

Alicia Rivera patted her dark glossy side part one last time as she looked at her reflection in her full-length three-sided bedroom mirror. She looked like a total ten. Or an eleven, as her dad told her when she had modeled the outfit for him last night. Her Ralph Lauren Blue Label v-neck embroidered lace top, bright red Alice + Olivia shorts, Alexandar McQueen black studded ballet flats, and the stack of black, red, and cream thick and thin bangles on her arm all screamed Alpha. They screamed, "I had an ah-mazing summer. My tan pops ah-mazingly on my effortless-looking, yet incredibly chic outfit. My long dark brown and freshly highlighted hair is shining brighter than Kuh-laire's Zale's diamond necklace from Cam. I'm ready to rule."

Alicia's ensemble screamed confidence. Yet the only words going through Alicia's mind were ones of panic. Words that wondered if she would live up to her previous-turned-English ex-alpha. Would people compare her to Massie? Would they see the fear in Alicia's deep brown, carefully lined eyes? Or would she have successfully put up the façade of a new alpha who was ready to rule in a new way? At 7:30 AM at the first-day-of-school assembly held by Principal Burns, Alicia would find the answers to her stressful questions.

Just as Alicia was about to add another coat of shine spray to her hair, her Kate Spade-covered iPhone 4S dingled with the alert of three new message. It was probably for the better, anyway. Another coat of shine spray, and her hair would look more shiny than Shelby Wexler's T-zone. She unlocked her phone by typing in her and Josh's anniversary month and day to read her new messages.

**Massie Block: Ello, pretty! Good luck on your first day as OCD's new alpha. I'll be here if you need me (; **

**Dylan Marvil: What time are you picking us up? Claire is at my house and won't stop panicking about her bangs. Leave down or pin up? **

**Kristen Gregory: COME GET ME NOW. My mom won't shut up about the risks of riding with a teen driver. If she keeps talking much longer, she'll talk herself out of letting me ride with you. **

**Josh Hotz: Morning, beautiful (: **

Alicia scowled at Massie's message. She knew Massie wasn't trying to be friendly. She was rubbing in that she knew-or thought she knew- that Alicia was a born beta. Massie thought Alicia could never successfully run the Pretty Committee and she was rubbing that in her tan, perfectly made up face. She didn't reply.

Alicia told Dylan that she was about to be on her way and to French twist Claire's bangs to the side. She texted Kris a 'ha-ha' and told her that she was almost walking out the door. Josh's message was next. He always knew what to say, and somehow when to say it. It was like they were connected.

Alicia picked up her Rebecca Minkoff statement red clutch, gave herself a final once-over, and grabbed the keys to her hot pink, very sleek, very shiny, literally sparkly Audi. After she told her parents goodbye and wished them a good day, Alicia walked outside on the family's seemingly never ending driveway to their large garage. She spotted her baby instantly. She hopped in, turned the keys in the ignition, and drove off to pick up her three best friends.

In less than forty-five minutes, Alicia's stressful questions would be answered. She should definitely pick up a calming venti Iced Green Tea Lemonade from Starbucks before going to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Octavian Country Day Preparatory School**

**The Auditorium**

**8:45 AM**

**September 3rd, 2012**

Alicia Rivera sat with her tanned legs crossed in OCDP's auditorium room. She had been adjusting her body for the long forty-five minutes she had been in the gym and just couldn't get comfortable. Finally, the overly enthusiastic school counselor introduce Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire's principal for the next four years, Principal Beason. Out of familiarity, Alicia expected a student to "Caw, Caw!" at the principal, but Alicia remembered she wasn't at OCD anymore. She was no longer in 8th grade. She was no longer Massie Block's beta. She was her own alpha, and she was the alpha of the three gorgeous, enviable, and desirable girls sitting to her left and right.

Alicia took a sip from the green straw of the vanilla Frappuccino that she had gotten that morning before coming to school. Kristen and Claire were to her right and were each sipping on a chai latte. Dylan was to her left, dropping blueberry scone crumbs on her Diane Von Furstenburg wrap dress.

After hitting Starbucks and arriving to school, the girls first got their lockers, put in their Kate Spade notebooks and Tiffany and Co. pens, then made the walk down to the auditorium. They walked between beautiful hallways with nothing but glass walls and a beautiful outside view of the school's prided lake, golf course, and picturesque views of rolling hills.

Once the girls got to the older part of the building, the glass hallways connecting building to building-so the students weren't forced to walk outside, though that was an option- turned into brick walls with massive windows and doors leading to an outside sitting area on each side. A picnic table, which was large enough to seat six people engaged in a top-secret conversation, sat on both sides of the hallway on the outside. The newly renovated interiors showcased old brick walls and high ceilings, while having updated doors, lockers, and posters encouraging clean hands and reading.

Overall, Alicia had been very impressed with the campus. The added on sections were clean, modern, and crisp, while the older sections were beautiful and obviously older, while not being stuffy.

When the girls had entered the Auditorium, eighty-five percent of the school was already present, giving Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen a perfect entrance. Before the introductions and speeches about basic and new rules began, many girls had come up to the PC, asking how they were handling Massie's absence. With a tight-lipped and NARS glossed smile, Alicia had informed the girls on the fact that, although Massie's departure was hard, they were all moving on.

"And we now have a new cell phone policy. Previously, your phones were not to be out anywhere on campus. Now, you are allowed to have your cell phone anywhere _but_ in the classroom unless permitted otherwise," Principal Beason said, just as Alicia decided to key-in on the speaker.

"Freshmen, your first day will include getting to know your teachers and the campus. After the first week of school we'll begin 'taking care of business,'" the principal laughed at her own oldie joke. Out of politeness, some teachers joined in and gave a light chuckle.

"She's clever," Alicia said sarcastically while admiring her freshly manicured nails in Chanel's Midnight Red nail varnish. She and the PC had gotten their nails done yesterday afternoon after a last-minute shopping trip. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire snickered into their palms at Alicia's sarcasm and received a stern look from Principal Beason.

"I can tell I'll be getting to know some of you very well this year," Principal Beason said, staring with her dark green eyes at the four girls. "Please remember, do be respectful to your teachers and peers. We will not tolerate bullying or backtalk her at Octavian Country Day Preparatory School. That's all. Have an amazing school year," Principal Beason adjusted her double breasted blazer and signed off. The school's energetic counselor dismissed the girls of OCDP, telling them that the café was now opened and serving breakfast and to please make their way there.

"Did it seem like she was talking to us? You don't think Principal Burns told her all about us, do you? She didn't really like anyone but you, Leesh," Kristen worried aloud. She tugged on her braided colorful Aztec-printed bracelets. Over the summer, she had created a jewelry, clothing, makeup, and accessory shop on Etsy and began making her own money. Good money, too. Kristen always wore her own jewelry and accessory designs now. She refused to wear any other.

"Kris, stop worrying," Alicia said, taking Kristen's left hand off of her bracelet as the four girls walked out of the Auditorium to the café for breakfast. "So what if she did? We haven't done anything wrong yet. She's probably just trying to intimidate us. Which is completely imposs," Alicia assured Kristen.

"What do you think they'll have for breakfast?" Dylan asked, hungrily.

"I was just wondering the same thing!" Claire said, piping up.

"I bet they'll have biscuits, gravy, eggs, sausage, pancakes.." Dylan trailed off, losing everyone's attention but Claire's.

"I mean, not that I care. I'm on a diet," Dylan said with a flip of her curly firey red hair.

"Dyl," Alicia whined. "You don't need to be on another diet. We love you just the way you are!"

"No, it's a good one. My mom suggested it!" Dylan tried.

"So you brought your own lunch?" Claire said with a sad expression. "I need someone to pig out with me. Alicia and Kristen will probably just get an apple or something, and I'll have a full plate!"

"No! It's easy. I eat whatever I want for the three basic meals, have a small snack between, and work with my personal trainer in the afternoons! See? I'm already getting guns," Dylan said playfully, making her arm muscle bulge.

"Dang, Dyl! You're catching up to me," Kristen joked.

Alicia laughed and hooked arms with Dylan and Kristen. Claire hooked a pale arm through Kristen's golden arm. The four beautiful girls walked side-by-side to the school's expansive café, not even noticing the envious glares jealous girls threw their way.


End file.
